In Your Arms
by Memoirs-of-an-Imperfect-Angelx
Summary: Love is not blind, it enables one to see things others fail to see. Mickie James always liked Randy Orton. Randy Orton takes a keen interest into a certain blonde Diva and is determined to get her attention. Will Randy and Mickie ever be together?


In Your Arms (I.Y.A.)

Love is not blind, it enables one to see things others fail to see. Mickie James always liked Randy Orton, he doesnt know that. Randy Orton takes a keen interest into a certain blonde Diva and is determined to get her attention. Can Mickie ever be together with Randy?

Mickie's POV

Love is not blind, it simply enables one to see things others fail to see. That's what I believe. Growing up, you could fall in love with anyone, anyone in any shape or form. I've learned that from my mother as well, when she was young and when she first met my father, he was quite the loner. He barely talked to anyone at all, execpt for my mother. It was that which made my mother feel a lot special inside when talking to my father. It's amazing to see what love can do for you. Love; love is a beautiful thing and you can share it with anyone you come across. Even if it meant sharing it with someone who's marked off as some deranged psychopath.

Why I mention this you ask? I said this because I was talking about Randy Orton. Randy Orton, from the past things he has done, he's probably the most demented, psyhopathic superstars in the WWE. In the locker room, he's marked off as a very cruel person, because of the actions he's done recently. I dont see him that way though. Love isnt blind, I see other things when it comes to Randy Orton. I could care less what people say, people would give me strange looks, and look at me like I have five heads when I say that Randy Orton isnt much of a bad person you mark him off as. He's really nice, at least to me he is. Randy Orton, I guess you can say he's one of my best friends. He talks to me time through time, and its strange because I too can somehow relate to the things he's talking about.

That being said, I'm referring to my debut in the WWE, when I became increasingly obsessed with Trish Stratus and actually lost my sanity myself during that time. I'm a lot better now if you ask. But talking with Randy Orton, as with my mother, makes me feel really special. Special because Randy can tell me things that he cant tell other. He can tell me things because he knows that I understand them, and he knows that he could talk to me anytime he wants too.

It's amazing to see what a few conversations with someone can really take you. I say this because, I actually find myself falling for Randy Orton. There's a problem though, Randy took a keen interest in Maryse Ouellet recently and he's determined then ever to get her attention. If only he knew how I really felt about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Gail Kim, called my name. "Hey Mickie, Mickie. Hello? Anyone there." She snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me back to reality instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gail. I was just..."

"Thinking about Randy again huh?" Gail asked raising her eyebrow. "I just dont understand what he sees in her." I told her as I shook my head.

"Maryse is..." I stopped myself. I dont want to find myself actually bad mouthing Maryse, dont get me wrong, I _dont _like her. But its highly unprofessional of me to say something bad about someone else especially if they are not around.

"I know what you mean, I know what you mean. Maryse is...Maryse is something. I dont know I can quite put my finger on it. She's just very interesting person. I guess you can say it like that." Gail assumed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mickie shrugged.

"You should really talk to him Mickie."

"Why? I mean, he's so interested in Maryse. This goes to show, to him she's 10x better looking then me." I said shaking my head sadly.

"Come on Mickie, dont say that. You know your beautiful in everyway, especially compared to someone like Maryse. She's not beautiful in the soul, she's so snobbish, and a real bitch." Gail told me. I couldnt help but laugh, yeah, that was Maryse alright.

"But you're different, and you just have to let Randy know that." Gail told me. I shook my head, "I guess you're right Gail. I'll talk to him." I said determined.

"Go get him girlie!" Gail told me. "Thanks Gail, thanks a lot. I owe you one." I thanked her. Gail shrugged.

"Dont worry about it. Just go get your man." Gail told me. I skipped my way down the hall and stopped when I saw Randy. "Randy!" I jogged up to meet with him and jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately.

_There's nobody else I'd rather be with._

"Mickie." I, again, was brought out of my fantasy when Randy called my name. I shook my head when I saw Randy with Maryse. "Randy? What?" I was confused, was I day dreaming again? Was I fantazing my love for Randy Orton actually jumping into his arms and kissing him?

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you that Maryse and I are kind of an item." Randy said smiling at me. Wow, he seems really happy but with Maryse? None of this feels right, I'm supposed to be with him not Maryse.

"Oh, well. That's good. I'm happy for you Randy." I said fighting the lump in my throat. I couldnt hide the tears though, as they were now forming in my eyes.

"Mickie are you okay?" Randy said now concerned for me. "It's nothing Randy, I hope you two have a happy relationship." Frustrated, and now completely in tears I ran off and locked myself in my locker room letting my mind drift back to the very moment I kissed Randy. I think I'm a lot better off living in my own fantasy, I just wish I could really be in his arms, and be _with _him.

_I wanna wake up in your arms._


End file.
